Televisions are widely used as sources of information and entertainment. For example, televisions are typically used to watch movies and television programs. Remote controls are commonly used to control playback of media content. For example, a conventional remote control includes a play button, a pause button, a stop button, a fast forward button, and a reverse button to allow a user to control playback of the media content.
But existing devices and methods for controlling content navigation and playback are cumbersome and inefficient.